Fragments of Unreality
by killerkaiser
Summary: A series of fifteen mini one-shots surrounding Raven & Beast Boy, as well as a few other of our favorite characters.
1. Catch

**Okay, so this is the first in a series of 15 mini one-shots. Every other shot is based on Raven & Beast Boy, with some other pairings in between so we have a variety. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Killerkaiser**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Teen Titans, but then you already knew that...

****

* * *

Word

: Catch

_Beast Boy & Raven_

"Hey Raven, wanna come play?"

Raven looked up from her book, where she was curled on the grass under a shaded tree. Beast Boy was running towards her, ball in hand, irritatingly bright smile on his face. He skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Always room for one more."

"No thanks."

The flat, unimpressed tone of her voice should have been enough to send him running with his tail between his legs. But Beast Boy had an annoying ability to be completely obtuse when it came to Raven and her moods. He just stood before her, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Are you suuurrre…?" Beast Boy asked her, waving the ball temptingly in her face.

Her eyes narrowed minutely.

"Totally."

"Aw, come on Raven!"

Some people might have found the whine in his voice and the puppy eyes adorable. Raven just found it irritating.

But if anything, she knew Beast Boy. He may not be smart. He may not be funny. But if there was one thing he definitely was, it was persistent.

"If I throw the ball once, will you leave me alone?"

The smile on Beast Boy's face blotted out the sun.

"Just to let you know though," Raven said as she climbed to her feet and brushed past him. "I'm gonna throw it _at_ you."

* * *

**I make a habit about not being pushy with reviews, but just a general hint here and there's not too bad...**


	2. Real

**So, second chapter. This one is for all those Kid Flash & Jinx fans out there, 'cause the supervillian falling in love with the superhero plotline never gets old. Enjoy. Killerkaiser xx**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I've put it on my Christmas list

**

* * *

**

Word

: Real

_Kid Flash & Jinx_

Some days, Jinx's powers were too much to handle. When she got angry, upset, she had a tendency to lose it. When she shouted, pictures would crash from the walls. When she screamed, glass would shatter. When she slammed the door shut, cracks would split the walls.

Jinx's powers had always been strong. Sometimes stronger than she could deal with. And up until now, she had never had anyone to help her through it.

When it got really bad, there was nothing Jinx could do. She would get swept up in the burning sensation of her abilities, and the world would crash down around her. She couldn't see anything but a blur of color and sparks. Her ears were filled with white hot noise, screaming. Every touch exploded in agony against her skin.

Every touch but one.

A soft, warm, pulsing touch. A touch that was always there, that stayed with her through the day, the night, the agony. He never spoke, knew it would only cause her more pain. But it was just his hand on her face, on her hand, on her heart.

His body naturally hummed with energy, the vibrations a side-effect of his sped-up state.

And somehow, this supersonic vibration slowed the world down.

* * *

**Short and sweet I like to think. Review if you agree... or just review anyway.**


	3. Brand

****

So, another Raven & Beast Boy one-shot with a little of Robin & Starfire thrown in there too. Enjoy. Killerkaiser xx

**_Disclaimer: _**

* * *

**Word: Brand**

Beast Boy & Raven

_"The five crystals were created to make barren planets habitable. Basically, if you've got all of them, you can design a planet anyway you want."_

_"But we're never gonna get to them in time. Not with all the villains trying to get them too."_

_A pause._

_"So, I guess this means we're splitting up."_

When Robin's lips finally left Starfire's, he was struggling. He held her close, his forehead resting against hers.

"I will be thinking of you," he said fiercely. "Every moment, until I see you again."

Starfire, who was fighting to hold back tears, spoke in an equally hoarse voice. "As will I. And we will see each other again."

Over to the other side of the rooftop, Beast Boy and Cyborg were scuffing their shoes along the ground.

"So…" Beast Boy said slowly. "I guess we're not gonna see each other for a while."

Cyborg nodded. "Won't be able to play video games."

"Eat pizza."

"Fight over the remote."

They both went quiet. Next thing, they were throwing themselves at each other, bawling their eyes out. Robin and Starfire both looked equally weirded out by the two hugging, crying heroes. What they didn't realize was that they weren't the only ones crying.

Raven was floating just off the ground at the far edge of the rooftop, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she gazed out at the sunset.

As Beast Boy drew away from Cyborg, wiping his nose on his sleeve, he turned, eyes scanning the rooftop for Raven.

For some reason that he didn't understand, he had to talk to her. He had no idea what he was going to say, or where even to begin. All he knew was that he had been gripped with a fierce need to talk to her one last time. The last time she touched him, the feel of her hand on his: the burning sensation from it flared up and filled him with a deep need, a need to remember that she was real, that this wouldn't be the last time he would see her.

"Raven?"

His heart shattered before his eyes were even done searching for her. Raven was already gone.

* * *

******Leave a review after the beep. *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP F*****G BEEP BEEP BEEP***


	4. Disposition

****

I know it's been a while. Sorry for the delay. Here's a bit of Aqualad/Kole. I know it's not an actual pairing, but I love both of the characters, and this one actually worked out quite well I think. Killerkaiser xx

Disclaimer: Do I really need to go through this again?

* * *

_Aqualad & Kole_

Aqualad didn't understand her.

This peculiar pink-haired girl from some land far beneath the Earth.

He had met her after their battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. She and her peculiar friend who spoke only in grunts of his own name had been a part of the final fight, and Aqualad had been impressed by her skills. Her power was obviously intriguing, and he found himself wondering how she had learned to fight as such, considering she had been raised underground.

But more than anything, he didn't understand her constantly cheerful disposition.

Her home had been destroyed by the attacking Brotherhood, when they had been rounding up the heroes. She and her strange companion were currently homeless. Save the people the Titans had introduced her to, (himself included), she had nowhere to go.

So when he found her standing on the rocks at the base of Titan Tower, alone for once, he was intrigued and took it as an opportunity to swim up to the shore and clamber on land.

She spared him a brief, easy smile, and returned to gazing out at the setting sun. Aqualad climbed onto the rocks and took a place beside her.

"Where's your friend?" Aqualad asked her.

She smiled; that slight hint of a smile that never seemed to leave her lips. "Cyborg's showing Gnarrk how to use the remote. The wonders of the television seem to be the one thing that can get him to brave the outside world."

She laughed, a light musical sound, and Aqualad couldn't help but smile too.

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"This seems to be the first time you've ever gone so far from your underground home, isn't?"

She paused for a second, a glimmer in her eye. "Yes. It is… and it's incredible."

And finally, Aqualad understood.

* * *

Again, I don't think I need to be repeating previous things said. If you need a refresher of what to do, check the last few chapters.


	5. Catalogue

**Sorry that these updates aren't exactly kept on a schedule, school's crazy like that. Anyway, here's another Raven & Beast Boy one. Killerkaiser.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans, but I'll put it on my list of planned hostile takeovers...

* * *

**Word**: Catalogue

_Beast Boy & Raven_

Everyone who knew Raven was fully aware that she didn't smile.

It wasn't that she did it on purpose. That she was trying to be particularly difficult. It was just the way she was. It was just… Raven.

But there were moments. Rare moments, but moments nonetheless. And incredibly, as of late, it was Beast Boy that was drawing those smiles from her.

The first time, it was only a small smile. Just a slight hitch at the corner of her mouth. But it was enough.

The next time, she actually chuckled slightly. Everyone nearly passed out from shock.

After that, her eyes met Beast Boy's and lingered there, the smile warming her features.

The day Beast Boy told Raven he loved her, she didn't smile.

She glowed.

What she didn't know, was that Beast Boy had been cataloguing smiles like that since long before he had ever said those words.

* * *

**Just another short little one-shot to while away the time. Reviews while away my time too...**


	6. Compiling

**Word**: Compiling

_Speedy & Argent_

* * *

Speedy didn't exactly know who this chick was.

She had burst into their battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, all black and red and kick-ass. And since the Titans had been staying together after, he had seen her quite a few times. Name was Argent, apparently. She sorta reminded him of that Raven-chick: all no smiles, serious and hardcore.

She was hot, in a Gothic, weird, British kinda way.

But the hot part was enough for him.

You see, Speedy had long been putting himself together a list of hot girls who were his: begged for his attention, thought they had a chance, and were left wanting more and never getting it.

Harsh, yeah. But as a hero, always on the move, it was simply the way Speedy rolled.

Which was why he wasn't prepared when this girl simply steamrolled over him.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Well, I don't know how it _is_ going, but I'll tell you how it's _gonna_ go. You're gonna walk away. Find some other pathetic teen super-chick to try and get chasing after you. You're gonna get over yourself, and you're not gonna talk to me again. Got it?"

Unbeknownst to Speedy, Argent was compiling her own list: a list of superhero womanizers who she had reduced to almost tears.


End file.
